The present disclosure relates generally to a biopsy instrument having a ring clamp assembly used for, for example, endoscopic surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a biopsy instrument having a ring clamp assembly that may be used to both secure and remove a biopsy sample from surrounding tissue in a patient by using one or more of a mechanical blade technology and applied energy such as electrosurgical energy.
A biopsy procedure typically involves the removal of a tissue sample from a patient so that the removed tissue sample may be examined. In many cases, the histological architecture of the removed tissue is desired to be preserved for examination. Thus, a biopsy may involve not only the removal of cellular matter from a patient, but may also involve the removal of entire tissue structures. An example of a tissue structure that is sometimes removed during a biopsy is a node, such as a lymph node. Lymph nodes may be located throughout a patient's body, including in the patient's thoracic cavity. For examination purposes, a node may be removed from a patient in such a way so as to minimize any damage to the node.
Tools used for node removal, and in particularly, lymph node removal, may include node grasping clamps. One example of a node grasping clamp is a pair of DeBakey organ grasping forceps. Node grasping clamps such as the DeBakey organ grasping forceps often include a ring clamp structure that enables a practitioner to clamp a node within the ring clamp such that the node is securely held but not crushed or otherwise damaged by the clamping assembly. Instead, the clamping assembly applies pressure to the connecting tissue near the node. In the case of a lymph node, the lymph node is attached to connecting tissue via lymph ducts, which are small and easily damaged. Using the traditional DeBakey organ grasping forceps, the lymph node is secured within the ring clamp while the clamping assembly applies a clamping force to the lymph ducts which attach the lymph node to the surrounding tissue. A practitioner may then tear the lymph node from the connecting lymph ducts.
While the traditional method of lymph node removal does securely retrieve the lymph node for later examination, the mechanical tearing of the connecting lymph ducts can result in undesired side effects of the biopsy procedure. For example, torn lymph ducts typically continue to leak lymphatic fluid for many hours or even days after the lymph node is removed. The leaked lymphatic fluid may be collected and removed from the patient's body, thus resulting in additional post-operative procedures, potentially lengthening the patient's stay in a hospital, prolonging recovery and resulting in other potential complications.
Accordingly, it may be beneficial to use a node grasping clamp that reduces the amount of fluid leakage and improves patient recovery times after removal of a tissue sample, such as a node.